Surviving the Darkness
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: After years of searching for his Queen Alucard had finally found her, the only problem is now that everyone knows they all want to take her away. It seems like everything is out to keep them apart. Sequel to His Light in the Darkness. AlucardXOC
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the vampire in front of her Artemis was at a loss for words. Slowly pulling out of his hold the teenager limped over to a stool to sit down. Surely she couldn't have heard him right. He had to be joking. Now was not the time or the place to ask that question, especially with her mother right beside her. Covering her face she sighed deeply, wondering why her life was so messed up. Not a year ago she was a normal college student trying to find a job and make next month's rent payment. Now she was the unofficial Queen of Vampires with more enemies then she knew about, not only was that strange but Vlad Dracula III had just proposed to her in her own kitchen wearing baby bat lounge pants and a black t-shirt. Smiling she looked up completely not seeing most of what was going on around her. "I need McDonald's." Pausing mid-rant Susan scoffed clearly offended at being ignored. Sliding from her seat the silver eyed female nodded to herself, before moving towards the door to slide on her jacket wincing as her stitches pulled. "Alucard, dear, tact is not one of your strong points." Grinning the Nosferatu followed her out the door phasing into his normal attire.

"I have you for that, my love." Huffing in out-rage the middle aged blond caught her daughter's arm pulling harder than need be. Flinching the girl wrapped a pale hand around her mother's wrist squeezing hard enough to make the older woman cry out before letting go.

"Mom please let me have a few minutes of silence before you start bitching at me." Watching the raven haired girl disappear around the corner followed closely by the towering nightwalker Susan slid to the warm metal staircase of the second story balcony. Her little girl was finally finding her way in the world, and what was killing her was that she hadn't helped at all.

Blinking out of her partial day dream the silver eyed teen squinted up at the sun, then turned her head raising an eye brow at the grinning Vampire beside her. Anyone else would be hot in a trench coat this time of year thankfully vampires were immune to the temperature. Tilting his head so a single crimson eye peeked over the rim of his glasses Alucard wondered when Ari was going to realize she had left her home in her night clothes. Pulling her phone from the pocket of her light jacket the teen frowned at the date and time. "You can go back to sleep Alucard it's still too early for you to be up. I can make it to McDonald's without dying… I think." Patting her head he placed a large hand on the small of her back steering her the right way.

"We are back in the present, many creatures wish for my death in this time. I will not be leaving you alone anytime soon." Groaning she pushed the door to the restaurant open stepping into the air conditioning with a sigh.

"Gee make me feel like a pain why don't cha?" Leaving the nightwalker leaning against the wall by the door she ordered her food planning on enjoying the greasy stuff.

* * *

"You never answered my question." Looking up from her computer screen Ari stared at the wall a good two minutes trying to think of the question the blood sucker was talking about. Finally giving up she pushed her glasses to the top of her head before spinning in her chair and rolling over to the side of the king sized bed in her room at the Hellsing manor which Alucard was stretched out on with his hands behind his head.

"What question would that be?" Baring his fangs in a smile the No-Life-King traced a finger over the scars under her eyes.

"Will you become my bride?" Crimson eyes flicking to her left hand he pushed up off the bed seeing the white-gold ring missing from its place. Frowning he growled. "Are you rejecting me? I shall not take no for an answer. You are mine, and mine alone." Pinching the bridge of her nose the raven haired female leaned back.

"I'm not rejecting you, it's just I didn't think you really meant it." Rolling her chair back over to the desk she dug around inside the bottom drawer pulling the ring out a few seconds later. "Of course I'll marry you. But how is this gonna work? Can Vampires even get married without burning in the church?" Flicking her nose the crimson eyed male sighed.

"You of all people should know better." Gently taking the ring from her hold he slid it back onto her finger. "Do you feel any different now that you are soon to be a Dracul?" Shaking her head the girl laughed.

"I just agreed to marry Dracula give it a few minutes to sink in."

* * *

Hearing her front door bang open at the ungodly hour of 9 in the morning Ari rolled over pulling her cover back over her messy bed head. Hissing when her sheet was taken from her the hybrid vampire grumbled burying her head under her pillow only for that to be ripped away from her too. "Artemis Alexandria Harker, you agreed to marry that thing?!" Cracking a glowing red tinted silver eye open the girl yawned setting up slowly. Eyeing her mom she scratched her arm.

"Yes I did. How did you find out I thought you left in an hour or so." Yawning fully she felt her canines slide down from her gums. Snapping her mouth shut the teen flicked her tongue over the sharpened teeth.

"You let him bite you too?!" Rubbing a hand down her face the girl groaned, Ari was already not a morning person but with her mother there she really didn't want to roll out from under her covers. "How could you be so irresponsible? Just throwing your life away like that?" Stumbling over to her closet the teen pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt free dressing quickly in the bathroom. Limping to the kitchen and ignoring her mother for the most part she checked her blood bag supply before pulling a pop from the fridge. "What's Tim gonna say when he gets here? He's making the trip just for you." Freezing half way through her gulp she sputtered coughing.

"What do you mean when he gets here? Mom, Tim can't come, Alucard will kill him." Ducking into the bottom cabinet the hybrid dumped a cup of food out for Vladimir rubbing his back when the wolf trotted by. "Not only that but where's he gonna stay? Ryan's in my guest room, and I'm sure Tim hasn't thought about that." Narrowing her blue eyes Susan huffed.

"Ryan can sleep on the couch." Shaking her head the raven rolled her eyes. It was just like her mom to ignore the fact that Alucard really would kill the cherry blond if they met.

* * *

Scowling and growling to herself the raven haired teenager crossed her arms, it would figure that Ben and her wonderful mother would leave an hour before her ex would get there. Ryan sit next to her messing with his phone and glancing in her direction every few minutes. Finally having enough the redhead locked his cell shoving it into his pocket. "Arz you need to calm down your eyes are starting to glow, and I mean that literally." Taking a deep breath she counted backwards in her head.

"When I see him _I'm_ gonna kill him, never mind Red. I've told him to give up on me." Spotting the awkward boy towering over the crowd Ari clinched her fists stomping over. Grinning like an idiot Tim wrapped his arms around the tiny female crushing her to his chest.

"Ari I missed you!" Sighing she pushed away placing her hands on her hips.

"This is ridiculous. When's your flight home?" Blinking the boy pulled a ticket from his pocket squinting down at it.

"The day after tomorrow, why?" Rubbing her forehead the silver eyed female bit her tongue. Dammit she couldn't keep Alucard away from her apartment for one night let alone two. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Tim, I've told you to get a new girlfriend. Move on, get any plans and ideas for us out of your head it's not gonna happen." Checking the time she flinched. Crap her fanger would be up in less than an hour. Turning to speak to the redhead she jerked her thumb towards the tall boy. "I'm gonna head home and get Alucard out of there when he shows up. Will you please take him somewhere and stay there until I send a message that's its safe?" Nodding Ryan grabbed the strap of Tim's luggage keeping him in place while Ari power walked away. Blinking down at the smaller hazel eyed male Tim frowned.

"Ari didn't seem very happy to see me. Did I do something?" Pulling a much needed cigarette from his pocket Ryan snorted.

"Dude she's getting married next week, of course she doesn't want you here. That may be a bit harsh but it's better you learn like this than walking in on them together. The fanger's a little possessive when it comes to Arz." Paling the cherry blond squeezed his eyes shut.

"But I was planning on asking her while I was here." Hardening his resolve the blue eyed boy nodded to himself. "I'll just have to make her fall in love with me again." Shaking his head Ryan led the way towards a small park a little ways away from the apartment.

**123456789**

Snarling and cursing at no one in particular Ari cut through an alley way slowing when a weird scent wafted through her nose. It smelled faintly like Vladimir but with a hint of something wild… Man these new senses were really messing with her head. Bumping into something that felt like a wall she looked up to lock eyes with glowing pink. If not for the fact that she hung around Alucard every night she would have been scared shitless, this white haired man had to be the 2nd tallest guy she'd ever met.

"Oh hello." Blinking out of her trance she looked down noticing the boy with cat ears standing beside the silent werewolf.

"…Hi?" Circling her the cat-boy sniffed nodding to himself before grinning.

"You are definitely her." Blushing the teen stepped back wondering why they were getting so close, even the snowy haired man was sniffing in an odd way. Raising a large hand the Captain tapped the blond on the head making a gesture once he had turned. "That's odd zhe Captain haz taken a liking to your scent." Blushing harder the hybrid ducked her head wringing her hands.

"Coming from a Werewolf that's a really big compliment I think…" Glancing around nervously she laughed as she backed into a wall. "What are you two doing in the middle of London?" Cornering her the lycanthrope leaned down sniffed her hair and her cheek. Peeking out from behind the wolf the cat snickered.

"Vatching you. Zhe Major did not say how far to vatch you from." Trying to sneak under the Captain's arm she yelped when a gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. For someone so big she would've never guessed he could hold someone that gently. Sweating she glance over her shoulder smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse me Mister Werewolf but I really must be getting back home." Blinking slowly from under his cap his luminous eyes flicked towards the cat. Laughing the blond nudged the white haired male.

"My name iz Schrodinger and zhe Captain's iz Hans." Wrinkling her nose the teen tried to repeat them back.

"Hans and sku-scho-scr… I can't even get the first syllable out. Can I just call you Kitty? I'd hate to offend you by not saying your name right and I know I will no matter what." A Cheshire grin spread across his face before laughter erupted from his mouth. Growling low Ari muttered until the cat-boy had calmed down.

"You can't zay my name! Zhat'z funny." Leaning back the Captain huffed tugging her along behind him, toward her house if she was correct. Humming Schrodinger followed along asking random questions every so often. Stopping at the tree line in front of her apartment Hans let her arm go nudging her forward and nearly making her face plant with how hard that light shove was. Stumbling up the stairs Ari unlocked her door shutting it quietly behind her. Peeking out the window she sagged to the floor seeing both Were beings had vanished. Alucard was not going to be happy at all when he woke up.

Oh what a life she lived now…

**Holy Hell I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get the sequel out. I had planned on only taking a month but I got on a blue exorcist train and just stayed there. That and getting a full time job and being a full time college student doesn't leave me with very much time now.**

**I own nothing Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. I only own the OC's.**


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting for a good twenty minutes on the floor staring at nothing the teen decided she needed something to distract herself from thinking too hard, the last few days it had been all she could do to not break down into hysterics. Almost dying then having your 600 year old boyfriend propose in front of your highly unstable mother can do that a person. Having your overly attached Ex show up only added fuel to the already raging fire, she was teetering on the line and falling the wrong way. She didn't want Alucard to see her like a bumbling idiot after ever thing they had been through. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay strong until everything came pouring out and she lost it for a few hours, oh yes the vampire hadn't saw her truly snap yet and it was not a pretty sight.

Inhaling deeply she pushed to her feet holding her side as her stitches pulled. Running a hand down Vladimir's glossy fur she waddled her way to the kitchen. Digging around in her fridge the silver eyed female frowned, she had nothing but blood and she was thirsty. Even if she was technically half vampire now she still wasn't going to partake in drinking blood until she had to. Susan had been wrong when she'd accused Ari of letting Alucard bite her, she had just drank so much of his plasma that the change had started taking effect. Not only that but with the No-Life-King's blood flowing through her, her own vampiric nature had started to surface and it was driving her crazy.

Rooting around in her cabinet for a glass to use for water she screamed when a little meep sounded before Salim crashed into her back. Dropping the cup she was holding it shattered on the floor. Turning slowly towards Mihnea the teen felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized her life would never be normal again.

Dropping the smile that nearly split his face the No-Life-Prince rushed towards his mother panicking. "Mom what's wrong?" Sniffling she ducked her head.

"Nothing I'm just realizing that my life is out of my control. I can't even walk home anymore without something going wrong." Frowning the vampire tilted her head up.

"What happened?" Giving a shallow laugh the girl pulled her head out of Mihnea's grip before wiping her eyes.

"Nothing really. A Werewolf and a Were-cat walked me home from the airport." Looking out the window she hiccupped blushing. "What're you doing here anyway the sun's still up?" Laughing he patted her head pulling her to his chest.

"Wanda does not believe that I should have the same sleeping privileges as every other vampire in the world." Feeling a sigh escape his chest she looked up. "It's okay to let it out every now and then mom. Even dad cries on occasion."

"Yea but he has good reason to. I'm bawling like a baby over stupid shit." A sudden banging on the door had the tiny female yelping as the Nosferatu hissed. Rubbing her eyes the teen inhaled before gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Ari I know you're in there and I know this is where you live so open the door." Raising an eyebrow at Tim's cry of pain she pinched the bridge of her nose when the door swung open and an extremely irritated redhead trudged in. Plopping down on her couch Ryan narrowed his eyes at the strawberry blond. Putting his feet on the coffee table the hazel eyed boy grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Arz your mom must've given your address to him. The ass pulled out his phoned and typed it in after you left." Glancing over her shoulder he tossed a lazy wave at the silent night walker behind her. Nodding in acknowledgement Mihnea moved around the silver eyed girl giving the blue eyed boy a once over letting his canines extend.

"How nice you've brought dinner, Ryan." Paling the boy backed away casting horror filled looks towards the raven haired female and the redhead lounging on the couch. Letting the Dracul have his fun Ari excused herself to make sure no one could tell she had been crying. Mihnea having seen her was bad enough. Closing the door behind her she rubbed her eyes before squinting at the mirror in front of her. Sighing she let everything that had happened sink in over the last few days. She'd almost died and she'd gotten engaged…

Glancing down at her left hand she paled seeing the sparkling white-gold ring. Rushing out of the bathroom as fast as her side would allow she stopped in the middle of the room. "Alucard really proposed to me?" Pausing in his mischief Mihnea blinked the demonic crimson glow from his eyes turning to look at his mother.

"Yes, Father asked you to marry him." Backing up until she felt her couch touch the back of her legs she sit down twisting the band around her finger absentmindedly. Frowning the prince took a seat beside her gently taking her hands in his own.

"Mom you don't have to marry dad. He'll understand if you want to wait a while longer." Breathing in deeply she bit her lip.

"I don't mind marrying him, it just finally sank in, ya know? I'm only 19." Shifting on the opposite end of the couch Ryan cleared his throat.

"Actually Arz, you're 20. Your birthday was last month." Blinking slowly she looked at the calendar on the wall realizing with distaste that not only was best friend right but he had hung up a hentai edition. Grinning when the female shot him a look the ginger shrugged.

"Wait a second. Who are you marrying? I thought you were still my girlfriend." Groaning Ari ran a hand down her face. This was one reason she'd broken up with Tim in the first place, he never listened to anything she said. "And why is that guy calling you mom he's almost the same age as us." Holding up a hand she composed herself before answering.

"Tim I've told you to move on. And Mihnea calls me mom because…" Cutting her eyes towards the smiling vampire she frowned. "I don't really know." Running her fingers through her bangs she flicked her eyes toward the window gasping when she saw it was dark. "Shit Tim you have to go. If Alucard catches you here he'll kill you if only because you tried to grope me last time I saw you."

"Too Late." Jumping Ari clinched the fabric in front of her heart. Stepping from the wall Alucard patted her head on the way by stopping only when he had cornered the cherry blond. "What makes you think you can touch my Mate and get away with it?" Squaring his shoulders Tim stood to his full height which was only 3 inches shorter than the Nosferatu.

"Ari dated me first and I love her, and I know that she still loves me." Grinning the blood sucker slid his glasses down making them and his hat disappear; Ari would've laughed at the way his midnight haired fluffed up if the situation wasn't so tense.

"Has she ever told you that she loves you?" Deflating slightly the blue eyed boy shook his head.

"No but I know she does. We dated two years, she has to." Raising a dark eyebrow the No-Life-King laughed.

"Time cannot make people fall in love or out of love if it is real. She loves me. We are Mates and you shall die." Eyes widening Ari lunged off the couch as Alucard summoned his shadows.

"Don't kill him!" Ducking between the two she was crushed against a strong chest as darkness whirled around them. Feeling a shiver run down his spine Ryan escaped to the kitchen while Mihnea tilted his head in interest. When arms wrapped around her waist she slumped. "Tim doesn't have to die for this. He's stupid and naïve but not a threat to anyone." Keeping her eyes locked blue the whole time she continued. "He can stay here until his flight back and I'll stay at the mansion with you, Alucard. That way even though nothing would've happened, nothing can happen. And Tim won't come back to London once he gets home. That way no one has to die and I won't have police snooping around and I won't be a suspect in a missing person's case." Chuckling, the deep sound making Ari react in strange ways, Alucard leaned down to bury his nose into her hair nipping the ear hidden underneath.

"You could've just said he wasn't worth the trouble." Spinning in his arms she laughed before tapping his nose in a rear moment of playful flirting.

"Ah. But I have to be the tactful one in this relationship. I'm not really sure how long that'll last but I can give it a try." Ryan snorted from the other room having clearly been listening to the conversation. Grasping his coat the female leaned into his frame, taking that as a sign that she was ready to leave the two ravens disappeared in a wasp of darkness.

Willing his shadows to disappear the No-Life-King stepped back tilting the tiny girl's head up to take in her reddened eyes. "Why were you crying?" Liquid silver eyes widening she touched her cheeks frowning when they came back damp.

"I might be leaking…" Watching his lips curl up into that all too familiar smirk she sighed. "Honestly all the shit's just finally caught up with me. I'm only human, ya know?" Resting a hand on her head the vampire hummed in agreement.

"Yes I may have noticed that." Wiping her face again the girl pulled Salim from her shoulder, gently running a finger down his feathers. Realizing he was still waiting for her to talk the 20 year old glanced around looking for anything to change the subject with.

"Why is there a bed down here?" Laughing the Nosferatu placed a hand on the small of her back ushering her over as a wicked gleam entered his glowing Crimson eyes.

"We are to be married in a matter of days. You cannot expect me to allow my Queen to sleep anywhere but by my side." Giving the vampire an annoyed look that was completely ruined by the darkening color of her cheeks she flopped face first down on the bed.

"Yes but you'll still be in your coffin won't you?" Sitting beside her Alucard flipped her over pinching her side through the black t-shirt she was wearing.

"Only after the sun rises, until then I will not part from your side." Raising an eyebrow she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Mihnea's been giving you pointers hasn't he?" Scooting forward she leaned against him snuggling into his side.

"Yes our son seems to think I need help being romantic." Giggling she covered her mouth when a snort echoed back in the room.

"That's comical, but I'm fine without all of that. I'm happiest just being with you. And when did he start calling me mom?" Pulling her down with him the night walker thought for a moment.

"I believe our trip to the past jogged his memory and he decided that was what he was going to call you." Lifting her head the girl chuckled.

"Ghee I wonder where he gets that from?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm head strong?" Rolling away and off the bed on accident, she dusted herself after standing back up.

"Among other things. Would you care to prove me wrong, My King?" Flashing a fang filled smile he let Ari get half way down the hall outside the basement stairs before catching her around the middle and tugging her against his front.

"You, my dear, are becoming bold." Inhaling his scent she nodded.

"I'm starting to realize even if I wanted you to leave me alone, you wouldn't." Tossing her over his shoulder Alucard started back to his room only for Artemis to tug his hair and wiggle a bit. "Can I grab my laptop before you kidnap me? I need to do _some _work tonight or Sir Integra might become a bit cross." Resting her chin on an up turned palm she sighed. "You shut my computer before I could save last night so now I have to work my magic and find my files again." Giving her rump a firm swat the vampire sniggered when she hissed baring her not-so-human anymore fangs at the back of his head.

"You show that contraption more care than your Mate. I had to punish you." Mumbling to herself she traced an odd pattern on his lower back.

"If you would just leave me alone for an hour or two and let me finish before you start pestering me I could be done with it and give you my undivided attention." Humming he passed through a wall spooking two new recruits which the female waved at when she noticed they were watching.

"Where's the fun in that? You're more responsive when you're riled up." Sighing she let her head thump against his back smiling into his coat. He was simply impossible sometimes, but she supposed she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Oh dearest husband of mine?" Having noticed the lights flicker Ari plastered a fake smile on her face before spinning away from her laptop. "Why oh why did I have to hear from Integra that you reserved one of the biggest churches in England for our wedding? Two days before the ceremony mind you." Taking his place on the couch Alucard dissolved his glasses and laid his hat on the low coffee table beside his boot covered feet.

"Surely you cannot expect to be bound together in anything less?" Taking in her paler than normal complexion and erratic breathing he set up pulling her rolling chair in front of himself.

"Alucard I can't do this." Narrowing his glowing orbs the vampire bared his fangs in a displeased scowl. "I'll have a heart attack before I even make it in the door. Can't we just sign the damn piece of paper and call it good?" Tracing a thumb over her cheek scars he sighed rather over dramatically.

"You are a very strange female. If it will make you happy I suppose it will do. Blinking rapidly she covered his hand with her own.

"Really just like that? No argument, nothing?"

"I can be reasonable when the need arises." Pulling her into his lap he chuckled running a hand down her side. "I'm more interested in what happens afterward." Stopping in her attempt to wiggle away she set back cocking her head to the side.

"Afterwards? What happens…" Flushing scarlet she jerked back falling off of the couch and halfway through the floor to the apartment below before Alucard snagged her wrist and pulled her back up depositing her back in his lap. Wrapping a secure arm around her waist the Nosferatu grinned.

"Oh yes, my Queen. I'm very interested in what happens afterwards." Burying her face into the cool skin of his throat she groaned. How the hell could she have forgotten about THAT?

* * *

The silver eyed girl still couldn't believe that she'd been able to get Alucard to agree to a small gathering of close friends and family. That being said the Vampire king wasn't well liked anyway and she didn't talk to anyone but people she worked with. So naturally Integra, Ryan and Mihnea had been the only ones to actually get an invite. Terrance Harker, Ari's father, was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and unreachable at the moment, with the whole undead and water thing. He'd made her swear to tape the ceremony though and send him a copy. Really all it was were two beings signing a legal slip of paper saying they were married. Nothing special at all. That came later when the No-Life-King had whisked her away to his dungeon and did something that made her heart race.

Smiling down at her in the soft glow of crimson candle light the nightwalker had tilted her face up and placed the gentlest kiss possible on her lips. Thinking back she realized that even though he acted like it didn't matter Alucard really did care that she was willing to freely be his wife. Elizabetta had been forced into the marriage and had shown him no love or support. But Artemis was adamant that they be bond in more than one way, both human and vampire. He knew she loved him no matter what he had done or would do and that was the best blessing he could hope to receive. Getting annoyed that he was bent over the Nosferatu pushed her back until her knees connected with the bed and they tumbled onto it. Supporting his weight the crimson eyed male drank in the vision of her in the silky dress his master had ordered her to wear. Though it wasn't as flashy as the one he had wanted to see her in the simple white thing did have a certain charm too it. Mentally pulling the zipper on the back down he grinned wolfishly when she blushed trying to cover herself. Capturing her hands in his much larger one he held them above her head.

"Beautiful." Looking anywhere but his face she wiggled not realizing that only made her more appealing to him. "Artemis, you don't have to be so shy. I've seen you unclothed before and there is nothing I do not like about you. You look as a woman should." Gulping she stared into his unwavering orbs.

"I know that but…" Dipping his head the vampire nipped her neck drawing a shudder from her, and from the scent quickly filling the air, it wasn't from repulsion. He would have to go slow tonight and memorize every bit of her skin, all the curves and bumps and valleys. By the time this night was through he would know all of her, down to the smallest freckle. Speaking of freckles one was peeking out of her ever slipping bra. Darting forward he tasted her skin again earning a gasp.

"Alucard." Why was she the only one getting undressed? There were far too many layers between him and his Mate. Yes he would go slowly tonight after all they had forever together and he could be a gentleman if he had to be.

* * *

**Hey look! I'm alive! Probably not the best chapter but its something right? Tell me if I messed anything up.**


End file.
